Crush
by cryptickate
Summary: Luce has had a crush on Daniel the whole summer. Little did she know he liked her too. He saw her at the party and followed her up to her bedroom to finally talk to her. Daniel/Luce. AU. PWOP. Sexuality. One-shot (Note: All characters in the Fallen series belong to Lauren Kate.)


**Crush**

Luce contemplated giving up studying and going back downstairs to her sister's party. But then Daniel walked into her room. His seductive smile, beautiful face, and toned body started a slow, delicious burn inside her. He casually shut the door and locked it. She held her breath. Why was he here? He belonged at the movie theater, selling popcorn behind the counter. The whole summer, she hung out in the lobby on Friday nights and gazed at him without ever speaking to him. Sometimes she watched a movie and sometimes she only watched him.

"Hi." He slowly approached her.

"Daniel. I wanted to talk to you so many times..." She only knew his name because of the name tag that was a part of his uniform.

"I know. Me too. But I was always too busy or waiting for the right moment. I'm so glad I found you here."

"You noticed me? You wanted to-"

He kissed her gently as he pulled her towards the bed. "Kiss you. Even though I knew nothing about you. Except that you always bought a small popcorn, never from me. Sometimes I watched you in the dark theater."

His tongue invaded her mouth. His hand slipped under her sweater. Their kisses were wet, hot, addictive.

"I want you but I barely know you..." she whispered.

"Get to know my body first," he quietly said.

They undressed and Daniel rolled a condom down his considerable length. "I've waited too long. You've haunted my days, my nights, my dreams."

"Oh, Daniel. I think about you all the time. I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

He swiftly entered her and began thrusting slowly. "God, you feel good. So fucking good. I knew you would."

Luce only moaned in reply as she held on tighter to his back. She couldn't believe her fantasy had come true. Daniel was making love to her. If it hadn't hurt when he took her virginity, she would have thought she was dreaming. The bed slightly squeaked each time he pushed inside her again, making her embarrassed and more turned on at the same time.

"What's your name?" He thrusted faster, harder, and fondled her breasts.

"Luce." She managed to open her eyes and lovingly stroked his chest.

"Luce, will you go see a movie with me tomorrow?" He smiled, knowing she was close. She was his.

"Yes!" She called out his name repeatedly as she came. With a final thrust and a sexy, satisfied groan, Daniel also climaxed.

He kissed her furiously, until it was hard to breathe and Luce had to push him away. Daniel apologized and rested his forehead against hers, breathing hard.

"I imagined you asking me out so many times and in none of those scenarios were we naked and in bed together," she panted, laughing quietly.

Daniel laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Trust me, I don't usually ask girls out like this. Only you. And I'm sure your mind is as beautiful as your body. Tell me about yourself, Luce. Tell me everything."

* * *

 **Kate's Notes:**

This was supposed to be a 100 word blurb but as usual, I ended up writing more (about 5 times more. lol). It is kind of based on a dream I had. Just something that I felt I needed to write for some reason. Most of my sexy stories get more views, so I hope it will be the same for this. lol. i hope you like it!

It was supposed to be a surprise, but I already gave a big clue by changing my profile pic, so I'll just say it. I AM WRITING A SPECIAL SHORT HALLOWEEN (flashback) SCENE! =) mostly because i LOVE halloween and partly because I thought it would be nice to get back to writing through a fun, spooky scene.

After that, I'll continue writing We Are Broken, of course. The Halloween scene is part of We Are Broken, too. But since it's still April in the last chapter, the Halloween scene needs to be a flashback. I am not sure at all if I can update every Wednesday but I'll try to. I might end up writing much shorter scenes and maybe the quality will not be as good as it used to be because I'm trying to not spend too much time writing. Sorry in advance. But I'll try my best to keep things interesting and I hope you keep reading until the end.

It really makes me happy to see so many people have read my story, even if they only read a few chapters and give up on it. I don't blame them, though, the first few chapters were kind of boring. Sigh... I just want to give everyone who has read my story a hug! and those who favorited, reviewed, or followed gets two hugs! 3


End file.
